


Yellow Tulips

by methamphetamine



Series: Bittersweet Overwatch [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Death, F/F, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Old Age, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To be with no one but you in a sea of yellow tulips, to finally rest."</p><p>(Recommended you read the other fics in this series before this one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another flower fic inspired by Anna Akhmatova, whoops :^)
> 
> Again, flower meanings are all at the end.

When Amélie died Satya didn't know what to do.

\---

It was a cold, dry Thursday when she passed, cheeks gaunt and lips dry as paper. Crow's feet crinkled one last time as she smiled at Satya and told her not to cry when she was gone. Laugh lines vanished as Amélie slipped away in the hospital bed, soft hands still warm and the decoration of life fading from her body. Satya did not cry as she got up or as she left the room.

Her Amélie was gone.

\---

Amélie's funeral was on the following Monday, it was still cold and damp fog tugged at Satya's grey hair. She could hardly see through unshed tears, she only noticed the blur of the pink carnations resting atop her lover's coffin.

She was alone in the chapel, aside from the tired old priest reading words from a book neither of them had believed in.

She was alone when they buried her in the same cemetery that Gabriel and Jack had both come to rest in, aside from the lady digging the grave.

She was alone when she went home and didn't cry, staring blankly at last weeks yellow iris and lavender residing in a vase on the mantelpiece.

\---

Two Wednesdays had passed when Satya next visited Amélie's grave. It was still cold, Satya couldn't quite remember what month it was. the grave was near Gabriel's, near a patch of purple hyacinth. Dead leaves crunched underneath her feet as she trod carefully over the resting place of others.

A thin layer of ice had settled over the gravestone, causing the normally dull grave to glitter in the weak morning sunlight. The birch trees she remembered from so long ago had lost their leaves, branches stretching into the empty grey air.

Satya had brought flowers, dried and put into a small container. Rose-of-Sharon.

She ended up leaving earlier than intended, her heart still heavy.

\---

When she returned the following Sunday, the hyacinth were dead. They had been early bloomers anyway.

\---

Three more Saturdays passed when, after visiting Amélie's grave (leaving Sweet William) Satya caught a cold.

At first it was nothing, but after a Wednesday passed it got more serious. Relentless coughing and teary eyes was something she got used to.

\---

When the air began to warm slightly, not quite enough to take the chill out of the air, Satya visited the cemetery again. Her cough had not gone away, if anything it seemed to be getting worse.

It was when she was walking down the familiar, now slightly unkempt, gravel path that she saw them.

Snowdrops.

They had sprung up all over the cemetery, pushing through the dead leaves.

Satya had not brought flowers with her that Thursday and she was glad to just sit for a while and be beside her deceased lover's resting place.

\---

It was a Saturday when she was admitted to hospital, pneumonia.

\---

Satya didn't know what day it was when she felt herself slipping away. She felt the breath leave her lungs and, as her eyes closed,she could see someone.

It was Amélie, smiling at her with easy familiarity that left her breathless, she felt young.

Satya took her lover's hand, interlocking so easily with hers, and together they ran through fields of yellow tulips.

\---

Satya Vaswani was pronounced dead on a Sunday. No one attended her funeral, she had outlived all the people she had known.

She was buried next to her wife, Amélie. They had married on a Friday in a church filled with red roses.

White carnations grew around their graves.

\---

I'm carrying a bouquet of white gillyflowers.

In them there's a secret, latent flame for the one

Who, taking the blossoms from my timid hands,

Will touch my warm palm.

\- Anna Akhmatova (1910) 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, let me know! This is the third thing I've finished writing today so some errors may have slipped through.
> 
> Flower meanings:  
> Pink Carnations - I'll never forget you  
> Yellow Iris - passion  
> Lavender - loyalty, love, devotion  
> Purple Hyacinth - sorrow, please forgive me  
> Dead Leaves - sadness  
> Rose-of-Sharon - consumed by love  
> Sweet William - grant me one smile  
> Snowdrops - hope  
> Yellow Tulips - there's sunshine in your smile  
> Red Roses - love, I love you  
> White Carnation - pure love, innocence, lovely, adoration


End file.
